You Can't Always Get What You Want
by IHaveTheKeyToYourHeart
Summary: Jacob and Bella are finally together, but what happens on their first date changes everything about their lives. One shot, takes place during New Moon.


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot that I just had to share because honestly, I don't like Bella. She doesn't deserve Jacob or Edward so this is a happy ending for Jacob, not so happy for Bella. By the way, it doesn't explain in the story but this takes place during New Moon. I know a lot of stuff is out of order but this is how I think New Moon should have been.**

I rifled through my closet, wishing Alice was still around so she could pick out the perfect outfit for me. It had been exactly five months today since Edward had left me. I did miss him, so much that my heart ached whenever I thought his name. But I was also incredibly angry with him. After most of the pain of his departure had been healed, I had developed an incredible hatred towards him. I would never forgive him for hurting me this badly. But I did miss the other Cullens, especially Alice.

Last week, while I was hanging out at the Black's house working on the bikes with Jake, he had asked me out. It was a big surprise, but I decided that I needed to move on once and for all. And I did like Jacob, a lot acutally. So I had happily agreed. He wouldn't tell me where he was taking me, it was a "surprise." I absolutely despise surprises. What was I supposed to wear? For all I know we could be going to the movies or to a fancy restaurant. So I could be over dressed or way under dressed. After hours of trying on clothes I had finally decided on wearing a short but dressy black pencil skirt, a flowy cream colored blouse, a casual black jacket and my only pair of high heels. If we were going to somewhere on the fancy side, I'd just take the jacket off.

Then, I spent a lot of time on perfecting my makeup and hair, which was something I barely ever did. Jake was so attractive, with his huge muscles, twinkling brown eyes, spiky black hair and a grin that could make a girl melt. So I felt I needed to look as good as I possibly could. Then I sprayed some perfume on my neck and wrists and headed downstairs to wait for him to pick me up. To be honest, I was nervous. I nervously played with the ruffles in my blouse when I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up and walked to the door and flung it open and almost gasped out loud. There was Jake, on our porch. His hair was damp, he must have just showered. But what surprised me most was what he was wearing. The dressiest thing I had ever seen Jake in was a t-shirt and jeans that weren't cut-offs. But here he was, wearing nice slacks and a short sleeved white shirt with a collar and a purple tie. He looked amazing.

"Wow Bells. You look awesome." he said, smiling _my _smile.

"You look awesome too, Jake." I said, feeling the heat flood into my cheeks.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside on to the porch. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I smiled as he led me to an unfamilar car he must have borrowed from someone in the pack, and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed inside and buckled my seat belt and Jacob got in the car and started it and backed out of the driveway.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see." he smirked playfully at me.

"Is it far?" I asked.

"Kind of. About an hour away."

I sighed and settled back in the plush maroon seat and fiddled with my seatbelt. I hated not knowing where we're going.

For the next hour we chit-chatted about various things. Then he turned on to an old gravel road and sighed loudly.

"Okay, I'll tell you where we're going now." he said, his voice practically droned out by the tires crunching over the gravel.

"Where?" I said excitedly, sitting up straight in my seat.

"There's this little restaurant that has live entertainment and stuff. It's where my mom" his voice broke on the last word, he was obviously holding back tears. I patted his knee sympathetically. "and my dad had their first date."

"That's so sweet Jake." I smiled as he pulled into a parking lot. The sign read "Dina's Grill." There were plenty of cars in the parking lot so it was obviously popular even though it was in the middle of no where. He parked the car and got out and opened the door for me and held out his hand. I grabbed his hand, and I felt the spark course through me, and got out of the car. Jake closed the car door and held my hand as we walked up to the front entrance. He opened the door for me and I walked inside, still holding his hand.

"You're being quite a gentlemen, Mr. Black." I smiled at him as we walked up to the host podium.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" the host asked.

"Yes, two for dinner under Black." he said.

The host looked at the computer screen. "Ah, yes. Right this way." he said.

The room we were currently in was a bar with a few tables by the walls. There was soft piano music I could hear coming from the door next to the bar which must have led into the main dining area. The host led us through there, grabbing two menus along the way. The dining room was pretty big, and crowded. He seated us at a table in the back, setting our menus down in front of us.

"This place looks neat." I said.

"And my dad said the food is to die for." he smiled weakly as he scanned the menu.

A waitress came over and set down two water glasses in front of us. "Can I get you some drinks?" she asked.

"I'll have a Coke." Jake said.

"And for you Miss?" the waitress turned towards me.

"I'll just have the water here. Thank you."

The waitress smiled and left. I picked up my menu and scanned through it. It was really thick and the prices were not cheap at all. I looked for something cheap and finally decided on getting the spaghetti and meatballs. The lady who was playing piano up on the stage in front left and was replaced by a man who was singing show tunes.

Jake decided on a steak and the waitress took our orders and left. The acts up stage changed every few minutes. They ranged from comedy bits to singing to juggling and it was all really cool. A few minutes into the third act, Jake grabbed my hand across the table and I felt the same sparks I felt before. When I touched Edward it was like ice running through my body. This was different, Jake was different and I liked him so much. He smiled frequently and wasn't as sarcastic as he usually was. And soon enough our food came. My meal was large enough for three people if not more, and Jacob's was large enough for at least 5 but he finished it in about 10 minutes. I was so full and I had only eaten a portion of my plate so I shared some of mine with Jake. Then our plates were cleared and we were given a dessert menu.

"I'm so full I don't think I can even think about dessert." I said.

"C'mon! It's a long drive home. Who knows, you might get hungry." he smiled as he scanned over the dessert menu.

I sighed and picked up my dessert menu. Then I saw the Death By Chocolate at the bottom and decided I could fit it.

"Wanna share a Death by Chocolate? It says it's pretty big." I said.

He laughed. "Sure." as he glanced over at the stage, and then stopped and stared, wide eyed at the stage.

I looked over at the stage. A women he was probably in her 20's was setting up a microphone stand while a few guys behind her were setting up instruments. She was pretty, with medium length light brown hair with dirty blonde highlights and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a very preppy pink color block dress with matchng pink heels. I looked back at Jake, he was still staring weirdly at the girl.

"Jake?" I asked.

Then, out of what seemed like no where, Paul and Jared came up behind Jake and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Woah, what are you guys doing here? What's going on?" I shouted.

Paul looked at me, with sympathy in his eyes. The women on stage started singing a slow pop song. Jake finally snapped out of it and tried to get up, but Paul and Jared held him down in his chair.

"Let me go." he barked fiercely. "I have to..." his voice trailed off.

"Dude, we know what happened. Let's get you out of here before you make some kind of scene." Jared said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We were kind of spying." Paul said, staring at the floor as Jake tried to fight their grasps.

"What's going on?" I screamed, causing the people at the tables nearby us to turn around and stare at me.

Paul and Jared grabbed Jake out of the chair. I stood up and crossed my arms, giving Jake a "you better tell me" look.

He looked at me once, expressionless. "Sorry." was all he said as Paul dragged him out of the restaurant while he kept staring at the stage. Jared sat down across from me.

"What the hell is going on?" I said, panic seeking into my voice.

Jared sighed sadly, leaning across the table. "Jake... uh he just... well he imprinted Bella." he whispered, smiling sympathetically.

"On me?" I said, smiling.

Jared's cheeks flamed as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Uh, no." he glanced towards the stage, at the women singing. "I'm sorry, Bella."

It felt like I was in the chest with a bullet. I leaned back in my chair and covered my face in my hands. "No no no." I kept repeating.

Jared came over and sympathetically patted me on my back. "I'm really sorry. I'm gonna go outside and check on them." he said softly. "And then I'll drive you home." he said.

I was still in shock as Jared left the dining room. I glanced up at the stage, at the pretty women singing. I stared blankly at the table as the waitress approached the table.

"Would you care to order some dessert?" she asked.


End file.
